The American-Hispanic war
On March 30th 2013 US president Mitt Romney ordered US troop to invade Venezuela without warning. Within a week western Venezuela was under US occupation with America's base of operations set in Maracaibo. The next month the three month Siege of Caracas began. During this course Mexico and Cuba declared war on the US and invaded a number of states. Having many troops in the Middle East and Venezuela many areas such as Florida and Arizona quickly fell. Maracaibo For almost half a year the large coastal city was occupied by American forces and PMCs. Many of the citizens were thrown out of their homes and businesses. Atrocities were carried out against the civilian population mainly by the PMCs. A month after the occupation of the city Blackwater mercenaries carried out a massacre at a Mosque. Most of those killed were Iraqi Arab immigrants. After knowing Florida had been occupied by the Cubans Blackwater and many other PMCs with some US soldiers carried out a massacre against the city's Cuban population, most of those killed were women and children. The city was liberated on August 20th by Venezuelan forces. From here they would plan their invasion on the US. Las Vegas Mexican forces entered Nevada on May 14th. The Battle of Las Vegas would last for two months until most Mexican forces retreated from the city. Although American troops had won, another attack on Las Vegas would mean sure defeat for them. After their victory American troops along with a number of xenophobic citizins killed 1/6 of the city's Hispanic population and before long the Hispanics formed a militia to fight the US army. In a day US forces were removed from Las Vegas. Texas In Texas due to the the invasion on Venezuela many Hispanic citizens were either arrested or killed by a group known as the Texan Association Against Immigration, Islam and Homosexuality (TAAIIH). In September Venezuela and Cuba began to help Mexican forces in the state. The final assault known as the second Alamo ended with Hispanic victory. Washington DC In November Venezuelan forces invaded the DC area and until the new year they would push on towards Washington DC itself. By Christmas the Pentagon, the White House, Congress and the Supreme Court were all under control of Venezuelan forces. President Romney was nowhere to be seen and is believed to be hiding or had died during the fighting. Treaty of New Orleans On January 1st the United States signed the Treaty of New Orleans along with other countries including Nicaragua, Iran, China, Lebanon, East Timor, Serbia, Angola, Grenada, Congo, the Philippines and Iraq. America in the past had wronged all these countries and was forced to apologise to previous unjustifiably/poorly justified acts including invasions, coups and puppet governments. Russia was not invited however the Washington-Moscow Treaty was signed the next month. America had lost Florida to Cuba and California, New Mexico, Arizona and Texas to Mexico. Texas however succeeded from Mexico through a referendum which was held the year after the treaty. The short lived Second Republic of Texas became an anarchist state within half a year. Due to America being banned from major international conferences for 30 years as a punishment for its imperialism Israel collapsed and the PLO took over forming the Socialist Republic of Palestine. Venezuelan troops left the US in March 2016. Within a month most senior members of the Republican party were killed by angry US citizens. Nevada and Colorado remained a part of the US however were partially governed by Mexico. Puerto Rico succeeded the US as a part of the the treaty and became a republic. Serbian paramilitaries took over Kosovo after US intervention left the region. Other aftermaths On April 27th 2014 Iran held its first ever democratic election after president Mahmoud Ahmadinejad stepped down from office. Iran was later renamed the Republic of Iran and became a secular country. Due to Russia agreeing not to intervene as much as a part of the Washington-Moscow treaty the Serbian right-wing government was overthrown and was replaced by a Titoist one. After a few years of negotiating with its Former Yugoslav neighbours Yugoslavia was reformed. After a border poll in Northern Ireland the island finally became united at the same time Scotland gained its independence forcing die-hard loyalists to move to England. Wales also gained independence from England and took Cornwall with it. A referendum in Denmark rids the country of the royal family and the country becomes is renamed the Republic of Denmark. In England a Lib-Dem and Labour coalition holds a referendum to get rid of their royal family. The EDL bomb the houses of parliament in retaliation of the public voting against the royals killing Liberal-Democrat PM Sanjay O'Leary, Labour Deputy PM Muhammed Bin Bashir survived. The country became the Republic of England and a civil war broke out between the republican government and the royalists who were led by die-hard Torries and the BNP who were now called the BPRN (British Party for Royalism and Nationalism). Commonwealth countries all became republics. The obesity problem becomes eradicated by 2020 even in the US by then only 15% of the population was overweight or obese. America went through many changes after the war including a liberalisation of the country and an improvement in education.